Confessions
by BurkelyDuffieldLover
Summary: "I could just tell him the truth." CeCe thought to herself. "You're up, it's you." She almost said, but the words couldn't come from her lips. "Okay, if you're not going to talk, I will." Cy One-Shot. Rated T for kissing.


**Hey guys. So, this is my First Cy One-Shot. I'm just trying something new, R&R!**

**CeCe's POV**

"CeCe, CeCe, Earth to CeCe" Rocky said, while snapping her fingers in front of my face. I knew she was doing that, but ignoring her was the smartest thing to do, if she finds out why I'm distracted, she will kill me. So, to make my story clearer, here's what happened…

**~ Flashback ~**

**No one's POV**

_CeCe Jones was walking on the beach, thinking about stuff that bothered her. When she sat down on a bench, she thought about things that made her feel happy, dancing, Shake it Up! Chicago and of course, Ty Blue. "Really CeCe, of all guys, you have to fall for Ty?" She asked herself. _

_CeCe is indeed in love with her Best Friends Brother and she curses herself for doing so. "Hey Ce, what's up?" She hears a familiar voice say. When she looks up, she sees Ty Blue standing in front of her. "Not much." The redhead answers absently. "So something's up." He stated, and he sat down next to CeCe._

_"I could just tell him the truth." CeCe thought to herself. "You're up, it's you." She almost said, but the words couldn't come from her lips. "Okay, if you're not going to talk, I will." Ty said, turning to CeCe, so they looked straight into each other's eyes. The two looked at each other, until Ty started to speak. "CeCe, I've been wanting to tell you something for a long while now, so I'm just going to say it… right now… any moment… from now on." Ty said, but the words wouldn't come off his lips, so he did the only thing he could think off._

_Ty started leaning in, bringing his lips closer to CeCe's. CeCe started leaning in to, their lips only away centimeters, millimeters, nothing. Their lips touched, changing from a gentle kiss on the  
lips, to a passionate kiss. Ty snaked his arms around her waist, and CeCe's hand made their way to his neck, and started playing with his hair._

_Due to lack of oxygen, the two stopped kissing, breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes. "So, what's wrong?" Ty asked, putting a smirk on his face. "At the moment, nothing's wrong anymore." The two started leaning in again, kissing each other passionately, until CeCe realized what's going on. She broke the kiss, looking worried._

_"Ty, what are we doing?" She asked him. Ty finally realized to. "I... I don't know. What are we doing?" He asked her. The two looked at each other, feeling confused. Ty gave CeCe a smirk, causing them both to smile and look at each other, without it being awkward. "We'll see what happens, but now, no one tells anyone." CeCe stated. "Agreed." Ty said, cutting of their conversation, both going their own ways._

**~ End of Flashback~**

"CeCe, are you going to ignore me forever or are you going to tell me what's going on?" Rocky asked, pulling CeCe out of her flashback. "Whassup, girls?" Ty said while barging into the room. CeCe looks at Ty, and Ty knows what this means. "Rocky." Ty begins. "We need to talk to you." CeCe said, finishing Ty's sentence.

**LINE BREAK**.

**CeCe's POV**

"Ty and I kissed, okay. We just thought you should know." I said. "So, are you guys dating?" Rocky playfully asked. Ty and I looked at each other, Ty raising an eyebrow, giving me a questioning look. "I think so." Ty said insecure. Wait, wait, and wait. Ty, insecure? Now he's totally adorable. I said yes, well kind of. Actually, I ran to him and kissed him on the lips.

When Ty and I broke apart after 10, 15 seconds, Rocky finally spoke. "Guys, how much I love seeing you two so happy, but never ever, do that in front of me again." Ty smirked at me, and kissed me again, just to annoy Rocky. While Ty and I were so distracted from the kiss, which was deepening every second, Rocky ran out of the room, screaming "IEUWW, THAT'S MY ROOM, IEUW, IEUW, and IEUW!"

When we broke apart, we started laughing, knowing that we're going to hear that more often from now on, which we didn't mind.

**The End**

**Please leave a review on how I did, since I mostly write House of Anubis FanFiction. Make sure to check out my stories there to!**

**~BurkelyDuffieldLover**


End file.
